Sin Escapatoria
by Rin Kagamine-sama
Summary: Trucy debe reunirse con su papá  Wright  para ir a tiempo a dar su función de numeros de magia. Al llegar al lugar acordado se encuentran con Klavier, la persona que menos queria encontrarse Apollo. YAOI   Shonen-Ai KLAVIERxAPOLLO.  Mi primer Fic :3


**Hey! :3 Este es mi primer fanfic! Lo iba a hacer KlavierxKristoph pero.. ;^; no se me ocurrió nada bueno … ;-; Asique opté por hacer uno con otra de mis parejitas favoritas :3 KlavierxApollo, que con estos se me ocurrieron mas ideas buenas. Obviamente contiene Yaoi owo es shonen-ai. Leves Spoilers, Casi nada! :3**

**Si no te gusta, no leas :3! _Nota: sip, el nombre del fic suckea xD no se me ocurrio nada mejor._**

**Bien! Menos charla y mas fanfic-party! :3**

**Enjoy~ ! ~ Disclaimer : klavier, apollo, y todos los demás no me pertenecen, pertenecen a nuestro queridito CAPCOM! :3 (y agradezco que los creasen *-*). ~**

* * *

~ ONE SHOT ~

**Sin Escapatoria**

Una tarde normal, en la APTW (Agencia Polivalente de Talentos Wright). (N/A: No me acuerdo si se ponía o era así ^^'), Apollo y Trucy estaban allí pasandola como siempre, pero, esta vez sin Wright, quien estaba ausente desde la mañana ya que debió salir.

- ¡Polly! ¡Tienes que acompañarme! - Dijo animadamente Trucy a Apollo, mientras sostenía su nuevo teléfono celular.

- Eh? A dónde?... - Dijo Apollo con poca gana.

- A reunirme con papá. Me acaba de enviar un mensaje que no podrá llegar a tiempo para los números de magia que daremos dentro de un rato en el bar de siempre si viene hasta aquí asique quedamos en que nos reuniríamos en la mansión Kitaki para llegar a tiempo. ¡Debes venir!

Apollo soltó un suspiro de resignación y acto seguido asintió con la cabeza, de todas formas no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Éste se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la menor, quien ya estaba en la puerta esperándolo para salir.

Ya en camino a la mansión de los Kitaki, los dos jóvenes comienzan a conversar de mientras que caminan.

- Oye, ahora que lo pienso... ¿A dónde fue el Sr. Wright?

- Ummm... no lo se! No me dijo a dónde iba, solo me dijo que trataría de volver para la hora de la función. En 20 minutos tenemos que estar con papá en el bar, listos para dar la función.

- _Y no lo logró... - _Pensó Apollo.

Los dos siguieron conversando, hasta que 8 Minutos mas tarde, llegan a lo de los Kitaki.

- ¡Llegamos! Fue algo rápido. - Dijo Trucy.

- Tampoco es que este lugar quedase tan lejos de la Agencia. - Dijo Apollo mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a su alrededor en busca de Phoenix.

- Parece que Phoenix no ha llegado aún – Dijo Apollo.

- Sip, tienes razón... ¡Oye! ¡Mira allí! - Dijo Trucy mientras señalaba a un hombre rubio, rodeado de chicas que se enloquecían con el minimo gesto que hacia éste.

Era el fiscal Klavier Gavin... el hombre que menos quería y se esperaba encontrar Apollo, quién al fijarse en el hizo un gesto de enojo y desvió la mirada a otra parte.

- ¡HOLA FISCAL GAVIN! - Le gritó Trucy al Fiscal, mientras le saludaba de lejos con una sonrisa.

- ¿¡P-PERO QUE HACES! - Gritó Apollo sorprendido a Trucy, quien estaba muy feliz de habérselo encontrado.

Para desgracia de Apollo el Fiscal se dió cuenta. Klavier fijó su mirada especialmente en Apollo, con su sonrisa ganadora de siempre, lo que mas le molestaba a Apollo.

Él abogado se sonrojó levemente al verlo así y nuevamente desvió su mirada a otra parte.

Luego de esto el fiscal se deshizo de las fans rápidamente y se acercó a Apollo y Trucy con su moto a su lado, la cual no quería dejar sola.

- ¡Hola! - Le dijo Trucy a Klavier sonriendo.

- Hola señorita... Hola – Saludó el Rubio con su típica sonrisa fastidiosa para Apollo.

- Ah.. H-hola Fiscal Gavin – Le dijo el abogado levemente sonrojado con un gesto de enojo al fiscal.

- ¿Hhm? - Dijo el fiscal, sonriendo satisfactoriamente hacia el joven abogado, a quién se le acercaba lentamente a su cara, haciendo que éste se sonroje aun más.

- ¡Trucy! Ya llegue. ¿Nos vamos? - Le gritó de lejos Wright a Trucy, quien recién había llegado, haciendo que los tres fijaran su mirada en él.

- ¡Voy papá! - Le respondió Trucy. Seguido de esto fue corriendo hacia él.

- ¡BUENO YO ME VOY! - Dijo Apollo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Apollo solo pudo dar unos pocos pasos ya que el fiscal lo tomo del brazo, y seguido a esto, con su otro brazo tomo al abogado del mentón, trayéndolo cerca de su cara y así también borrándole la sonrisa que tenía Apollo, haciéndole sonrojar mucho y tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? - Le dijo Klavier al abogado, sonriéndole nuevamente.

- _Sabia que no iba a ser así de fácil... -_ Pensó Apollo en ese momento.

- ¡Mejor quédate Apollo! Le grito el ex abogado mientras se alejaba con su hija y doblaban a una esquina donde se les perdía de vista.

- Oh... genial, TREMENDAMENTE GENIAL – Dijo Apollo sarcásticamente.

- Si.. Genial, ahora nadie va a interrumpirnos. - Dijo el fiscal con una sonrisa pretenciosa que le hizo dejar al abogado sin palabras. Aunque sea Apollo se sentia algo aliviado ya que no habia nadie en donde estaban como para espiarles.

Klavier se acercó mas a la cara de Apollo, seguido a esto lo besó tiernamente cosa que tomó por sorpresa al abogado y lo hizo sonrojar mucho. Luego de esto el fiscal soltó a Apollo, quien tras esto se puso a tomar aire unos momentos.

- Eres un pesado Klavier ¬¬ - Le dijo Apollo a Klavier.

- Woow que débil eres Sr. Frente...- Le dijo Klavier a Apollo con un tono algo burlón.

- Hmph ! - Gruño Apollo y desvió la mirada a otra parte.

Klavier sonrió y rápidamente acorraló a Apollo contra la pared.

- Que detestable ¬¬... - dijo Apollo molesto pero algo sonrojado.

- Me encanta cuando te pones enojón ... - dijo el fiscal sonriendo aun

- Y ami me encantaría que me dejaras ir ¬3¬ …

- Bien...

Klavier dejo ir a Apollo, lo que hizo que ponga una sonrisa poderosa.

- JAJAJA! AHORA SI QUE ME VOY! - dijo Apollo mientras se alejaba caminando y riendose como un desquiciado.

- No quieres que te lleve?

- … B-bueno..

- Klavier se subió a su moto y la encendió. Apollo subió detrás.

- Agárrate bien . - Le advirtió

El fiscal se puso en marcha. Iba a toda velocidad, como se podía esperar de un rockero ruidoso. Apollo no se habia sujetado de nada y no esperaba que arrancase a tanta velocidad.

- ¡Aah! - Gritó Apollo y se abrazó de Klavier algo asustado.

- ¡Te lo dije! - Le dijo Klavier a Apollo.

2 minutos mas tarde llegan a la Agencia de Wright. Trucy y Wright no habían llegado aun.

.En la puerta Apollo suelta a Klavier y se baja, y este último despues del abogado.

-Te asustaste? - Dijo Klavier riéndose de Apollo.

Apollo estaba muy callado. Lo unico que hizo despues de que el fiscal dijiera esas palabras fue abrazarlo y decirle con una voz baja un "Si.." .

Ahora Klavier era el sorprendido.

Aunque aun así que le estaba abrazando, Apollo tenía una leve expresión de enojo en su rostro, como siempre cuando esta con Klavier.

El Fiscal no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, asique también lo abrazo fuertemente y cerró los ojos.

- ¡POLLY! - Gritó euforicamente Trucy que acababa de llegar con Wright.

Sorprendentemente no le dio importancia al abrazo, lo tomo, como algo normal. Apollo y Klavier se separaron al oir a Trucy.

-¿Tan rápido? - Preguntó Apollo

- Pues sí, solo tuvimos tiempo para dar el número del Señor Sombrero de Trucy e irnos. Fue rápido, la verdad... - dijo Phoenix mientras miraba hacia otra parte con desinterés.

- Bueno yo mejor ya me voy – Dijo Klavier.

Luego de decir eso Klavier acarició la cabeza de Apollo y le sonrió por última vez. Se subió a su moto y se fue a toda velocidad, como siempre.

- Y ahí se fue – dijo Trucy mas tranquila.

- Si. Bueno vamos adentro y cenemos algo. Ha sido un largo día. - Propuso Phoenix

- Estoy de acuerdo! - Dijo Apollo algo animado.

-Vamos! - Dijo Trucy.

**~ F i n ~**

**

* * *

**

Sip, se que no quedo bien ;^; me costó mucho hacerlo y mas por el tipo de persona que soy que me cuesta expresarme y poner cosas... detalladas o_o como hacen otros. Tomates, popos, abrazos, arcoiris, panes, todo se acepta en las reviews :3!


End file.
